Rising from the Red Sand
by Koizumi Tsukiyo
Summary: A survivor and a brat. He’s the only one with answers about the threat upon the Land of the Wind. And Sakura is stuck with him. The mission wouldn’t proven to be difficult if he didn't look so much like the former dead Akatsuki. His name is Sasori.
1. Chapter 1

**Rising from the Red Sand**

**A/N:** It has been _years_ since I last posted a story here! I'm not even updating any chapters for the other stories I have hanging around under my penname but posting a new story, no less! I'm sorry!

I'm going to give a huge credit to my best friend, Saori Runa Dempsey, for being my beta-reader for the longest time! I swear she might be annoyed with me already! Thank you for reading! And a warning though; I'm a _huge_ SasoriXSakura fan, so be warned.

_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters belongs to me. Period.

**Chapter One**

**T**he flames burned vigorously as it leaked through buildings upon buildings. The magnificent color of rich red dances high; so beautifully…powerfully. The smell of death is strong, reaching the nose of the four Konoha ANBU as they stood far from the distance, watching the burned village. They know there are no survivors; no evidence left behind for them to investigate.

"How the hell can this happen?" A growl could be heard behind the mask on one of the ANBU before he ripped it off from his face, crushing it in his grip from pure anger. He can feel the blazing air from the flames swaying within his blonde spike hair. "We came here as fast as we could, but whoever did this always finished his work just before we even came!"

"It's as if they knew we were coming," the captain of their team agreed, removing his own mask as his dark orbs observed the damage carefully. "Either that, or we're following the pattern of their rampage, always a step behind?"

The blonde glared at him. "What do you mean by that, Sasuke?"

"Dobe…"

Now he's downright pissed. "Why you-"

"You didn't notice, Naruto-kun?" the third member interjected, his face free while looking at him, both eyes and lips are smiling. "This is already our fifth mission; all the results we come up with are the same. Each of the villages is burned down with no one left alive to tell us what happened."

"So you're saying we're just going around blind, Sai? Like they're playing with us?" Receiving a nod, Naruto gave a low grunt. "That Tsunade. What is she planning for us _now_?"

"Let's go." The three men blinked when seeing their fourth member disappearing right into the burning flames. Sasuke's face dropped slightly, ignoring the muffled laughter from Naruto behind him as he departed right after.

"Never have I ever seen a member of the ANBU – a woman no less – reacts before her own captain can give out orders," Sai said with a sigh, his smile growing warm. "You don't seem to listen to him either, Naruto-kun."

"Who the hell can listen to the damn teme anyways?" Naruto snapped, calming himself and they both followed, stepping besides the waiting Sasuke. What they saw was expected, but still not a very pleasant sight.

Burned corpses were scattered around the entire ground, there was definitely no such mercy for their lives, whether you're a child or not. Buildings are dropping heavily, feeding the hungry flames as it tried to reach its glowing fingers to the three still ANBU. Naruto stepped back, his mouth and nose covered from the smoke.

"What exactly are we doing here?" he asked, growing concern when noticing their missing member. Hastily, he looked around. "Oi! _Sakura-chan!_ Where are you?"

Sasuke wasn't able to follow her in time while studying his surroundings. The flames were too great; the smoke much too thick to see. Though it's not impossible, it would be difficult to search for any clues that can give them any hint on what had been going on before the attack. Naruto did ask the right question though; what is Sakura doing?

"Arg!" Naruto is, of course, getting impatient. _"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Even from all his hollering, Sakura is still not found. The three men rushed in circles to find the missing woman but none can find her. Sasuke silently continued to look, leaving the two alone where they decided to stand outside the fire and wait. When the fire seems to clear just a bit, there's still no sign of them. Both are obviously concern for Sakura, but they know that she is safe. Sasuke is no exception in the matter.

"I can't find her." The captain's voice is heard before he appeared before them, glancing back at the flames. Sai felt relief as Naruto slumped to the floor when seeing the woman walking out from the smoke, her ANBU mask still on her face. Sasuke watched, mentally irritated at her for suddenly disappearing on him, yet can finally let out a sigh that he was holding. His eyes widen, seeing that she's not alone.

Sai shook his head. "Sakura-san-"

"Where the _HELL_ were you?!" Naruto butted in rudely, pumping his fist in the woman's face. But their lips were immediately seal when noticing her carrying a boy on her back. Sasuke was the first to rush forward and help her just when she placed him down, removing her mask.

"He's alive," she said in a hurried tone, trying to heal his wounds. Naruto remove the sheet that was wrapped around his face and held back his tongue. The boy's face was unrecognizable, burned even. It's a miracle he was still breathing. "I was looking for more during my way out, but I've seen none."

_Where did he come from…?_ Sasuke stood aside, giving them space while staring at the burned body. _I didn't sense any life earlier…_

"Why didn't you call for us?" Sai asked her. "We could have helped."

"I did but the noise of the fire was too great." Her hands slowly trailed higher until she reached his face. She swallowed, feeling a painful lump in her throat.

"The boy…?"

"I'm can only heal the small ones; the rest will have to be done back in Konohagakure." Gently, she lifted him in her arms and blinked when Sasuke grabbed him, carrying the boy on his back. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"I can get him there the fastest," Sasuke said before he disappeared in a quick run. Sakura was immediately on his trail, leaving both Naruto and Sai behind.

_"I can get him there the fastest,"_ Naruto mimicked in a mocking tone, grumbling with a curse. "Teme, just because he's our leader, doesn't mean he can show-off whenever he can."

"Hmm? I thought the one who usually show-off the most is you, Naruto-kun," Sai said bluntly, not disturbed of his teammate's fury. "We should go back too."

One last look at the village, Sai stared a little while longer, his mind feeling trouble. How could someone – a mere boy, no less, who doesn't look anywhere close to ten from his small size – survived? It makes no sense…

"Come on, Sai," Naruto muttered as they both turn, catching the other teammates' trail easily and followed them back home. Hopefully, they will be able to have some questions answered regarding these attacks before the next one can happen again.

* * *

**"S**asuke, Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke only looked at Sai from the corner of his eyes, silently telling him that he's listening as he stood alone, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Naruto turned from his bench and faced him, fidgeting on his seat.

The three sat outside the surgery room, waiting for the results of the child where both Tsunade and Sakura are trying their best to heal the boy. For the first time, Naruto is going to stay patient, waiting for any new updates. No use pissing off both women with his rowdy and eagerness self, especially if they're capable of beating him to the point of breaking every piece of his bones and organs. Death will not be very enjoyable if that happens.

Sai's eyes are closed, his lips smiling. Though he had grown used to the expression, Naruto knew Sai is really positive, even in this situation. He did have years to understand the relationship of friends he had for Naruto and Sakura, not to mention accepting the 'emotions' he thought he'd lost long ago. "Don't you think it's a bit strange about this kid?"

Sasuke's eyes darken. "Before we even stepped into the village, I didn't sense any survivors," he paused, his forehead furrowed. "No…I _know_ there weren't any survivors."

"How did Sakura-chan find him then?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, even if he knew they have no answer for it. Only Sakura can tell them this, at the moment, they can only guess. "He can't have been thrown in there."

"Not to mention he suffered burns to almost one hundred percent of his body when I carried him here. No one would ever volunteer for that. To think, a mere young boy to have live…something about him tells me that he going to be a suspicious one."

Sai sat forward, both arms resting on his legs as he gazed at the door where the surgery is taken. "That, I can agree on. What do you think will happen now?"

Neither one can give out an answer. All three quickly stood straight on their feet when the Godaime stepped out of the room, cracking her stiff shoulders. Sakura was behind her, giving them a tired smile.

The men waited.

"He's fully recovering," Sakura answered their silent question, looking back at the room. "Tsunade-sama actually did it, it was a success."

"I'm not going to take all the credit, Sakura," Tsunade said proudly, an eye closed for a wink. Then her face hardens seriously. "You four had done very well…more than I expected."

Naruto growled. "You got lots of explaining to do, Tsunade-baachan."

"I was hoping to avoid this until I really understand exactly what's going on," Tsunade admitted, raising a hand to silent the blonde before he can even start. "It was actually requested from the Kazekage."

Surprise washed over their faces. "Gaara?"

"You already knew from the missions of those burnt villages; all five are from the Land of the Wind. The Damiyo was clearly worried that another of the villages would be wasted on his land, lots of money he'd put the effort in just goes down the drain, one by one, when each of these villages are destroyed."

"Tsunade," Sasuke stopped her briefly, a question burning to leave his tongue. "What exactly does each of these villages have? Unless the killing is for fun?"

"The Kazekage mentioned they're only normal civilized villages. That will be undetermined for now until we have more proof, more answers. But this boy," the Godaime lowered her gaze, looking disturbed. "His burns have been difficult to heal, some of them are much too extreme so there's going to be a few scars on his body. It's the best we can do for him."

Sai tilted his head to the side. "Is he awake?"

"Not right now," Tsunade trailed off, lifting her eyes to them. "Sakura told me the whole story, plus comparing the reports Sai'd given me. This kid is going to be a very suspicious victim, indeed."

Sasuke mutely gave a glance at Naruto and Sai, their thoughts confirmed.

"Sakura," she faced the younger woman. "I'm stripping you away from their team temporarily and putting you in charge of caring for this kid."

The sound of jaws dropping was pretty loud and clear.

"No, she's not!" Naruto rejected angrily, growling closely to the Godaime's irritated face. Even Sasuke didn't expect this. "We don't even know the history of this kid yet! How can you just give him to Sakura-chan like that?"

Sakura threw him a sardonic look. "Are you saying I'm not capable in handling this?"

"But…_Sakura-chan_!"

"You," Tsunade flicked the blonde in the forehead with abnormal strength as he set his foot firmly on the floor, sliding barely a few inches, rubbing his swollen bruise with a curse. She couldn't help but mentally gave a smirk. The man has grown very strong. "You, Sasuke, and Sai are still in charge for the next mission. Sasuke, I'm holding you in charge of these two now."

Sasuke turned away, clearly annoyed. As if keeping an eye on them wasn't enough. Sai is very cooperative during missions, but their relationship is nowhere near friends; they are only a team, after all. Naruto cares shit about him, though at least the dobe listen to his orders when they're in tough situations.

Sakura though…she's the one who changed the most. Not one of the fan girls he used to know her as when they were Genins, she had proven herself very useful for their group. She acts upon herself sometimes when it concerns for caring for people though. Sometimes Sasuke had a tough time keeping track of her.

But Sasuke should never complain. What he used to be to them in the past was merely crushed when he left Konohagakure years ago…thirst for power. Though they accepted him when he stood forth as their teammate again, given the captain status from Tsunade herself, that doesn't mean he would expect a warm welcome. They were still sore when he'd left and it only worsens when he returned.

"Heh!" Naruto turned his nose in the air. "I prefer it if you tell us first about the mission instead of just assigning us some random shit that we don't know of, Tsunade-baachan."

"It will be the same as your previous missions; you don't need to worry about that." Tsunade held back the urge to smash the blonde into a bloody plump. "The Kazekage had asked for our assistances. We must do the best we can to solve this case. I would prefer it if you all keep your mouth shut about this, I don't want a word to be spreading. Is that understood? I don't want to hear any arguments from you, Naruto."

Naruto's mouth shut in a thin line as the other three nodded. This still sounds fishy though.

"Sakura," Tsunade continued. "I want you to get some answer from that boy as much as possible. Ask him what he knows and the background of the village he's from. Don't try to push him too much, if he's truly a victim and nothing else, I want you to be extra careful; he'd been through the worse time possible."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…"

"Remember…keep an eye on him closely…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising from the Red Sand**

A/N: Okay, first off. My grammar SUCKS so don't expect a well-organized chapter. I gave you my warning so it's up to you if you want to continue reading or not. Continue on! It's finally out, at the least.

**Chapter Two**

**I**t had already been weeks since the incident; the boy still showing no signs of waking up. Occasionally, her previous teammates would be visiting, one after the other as if expecting something to happen. Naruto is horrible at keeping his feelings hidden, but he wouldn't tell her the reason why he's still worried for her. Sai only smiled whenever he came; nothing else. A couple of time, they tried to ask her questions regarding the unconscious patient but couldn't.

Sakura already knew what they really want to know from her. But it's hard to ask, especially if she's always by the boy's side, not to mention forbidden. Tsunade wanted the results of their missions to be kept a secret. Who know what the Godaime will do if either one of them dares to speak a word.

The unconscious boy has caused a great deal of trouble already, even in his state. Ruffling the red soft strands that weren't hidden underneath the white bandages that are covering his entire small body, she paused, knowing someone standing behind her.

"Sakura…"

If both Naruto and Sai failed to ask her, trust the captain to do it. "Sasuke-kun," she greeted him kindly. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just checking up on you," Sasuke begin, shoving his hands into his pocket casually. "See how everything is going…"

Even when she's been excused from his team, he treated her as if she hadn't left. Sakura almost let out a laugh; it's nearly as if they're all expecting the kid to be a trap where he would self-destruct and take her down with him. If that's the case, both she and Tsunade wouldn't have made it out of the surgery room unscratched.

Naruto and Sai to worry for her isn't much of a surprise. Sasuke is still learning to be more sociable, like what Sai once had done. She knew how rough it is for him now, especially being back in Konoha. He's been trying hard to avoid the distaste in people's eyes when they see him walking through the streets alone if Naruto isn't there pestering him. They respected him, but also have their own share of fear.

Though Tsunade may placed him to be the ANBU captain, Sasuke is still been watched. He left before; no one would know if he would do it again.

But soon though, the Uchiha clan will rise once more. She knew Sasuke will not have any problems in the future regarding his clan he wanted to restore. Sakura's eyes slowly lowered. She remembered clearly that she'd been head over heels in love with this man. Now…?

Things sure have changed.

"Like I said to Naruto and Sai, everything is fine," Sakura finally replied with a sheepish smile, seeing the worried frown on her former captain's handsome face. She'd made him waited a bit too long for her answer.

"He's been in the coma for a long time," Sasuke muttered, his attention to the bed momentarily. "I don't want to talk about this when he's in the room. Do you mind if we go outside?"

She didn't. Following him silently, she closed the door behind them gently. It looks like Sasuke will talk to her after all when Naruto and Sai failed to try.

"We've been wondering…" He stopped, his eyes darting back and forth. If he's nervous that Tsunade would come out of nowhere and literally yank his tongue out from his mouth to see how far it can stretch because he's going against her request, it didn't show on his face. "How is it possible for you to find the boy?"

"I didn't…he found me." The answer shocked him, waiting for her to explain the whole truth of the story. She closed her eyes, reciting what she can remember. "It surprised me too. While I was looking around for any clues, just…something, anything I can get a hold of. That's when I saw him right in front of me."

Sasuke frowned, nodding for her to continue.

"He was completely engulfed in flames, I was horrified. He wasn't screaming, he didn't make any sounds either," Sakura paused, biting her bottom lips. "He just stood there, looking at me, before collapsing to the ground."

The ANBU captain already found it odd since the day she saved him. Now that he's hearing this, he was even more doubtful than before.

"There hasn't been any attacks similar to the ones we had before, is there?"

"Not yet. Naruto and Sai are keeping tabs on them from the Godaime right now," Sasuke answered sarcastically. "Naruto haven't been leaving us alone when there's nothing to do, complaining every minute possible, that dobe. Even Tsunade-sama got annoyed with him."

Sakura gently smiled when he stopped. A light blush is seen on his pale face as he looked away, probably angry at the fact that he couldn't hide his embarrassment. It's been awhile since she last heard of him actually speaking what's been in his mind. His frustration with Naruto started it.

"I should go back now," Sakura said, not wanting him to be even more uncomfortable with her. It's odd to be thinking how close yet distant their relationship is, rumors were spreading Sakura will be the one at the top of Sasuke's list to be the bearer of all the Uchiha's children. When they were young, it was all Sakura can ever think about; her dream come true. "Thank you for coming, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." The tone of his voice was firm and low. She looked at him in confusion. "Be careful…"

She reentered the room with a confident nod, the door shut closed behind her while leaning against it, hearing his steps disappearing. _Sasuke-kun…_ Her thoughts were immediately distracted from a light movement, her muscles tense under her skin. Gradually, she lifted her eyes as it grew wide in shock.

The boy was awake. He was in a sitting position, his whole body facing her. The eyes that were not hidden from the bandages, the color of warm chestnut, were watching her in a slow lazy manner. Her gut gave a little twist; something about that gaze reminded her of someone. But who?

"It's alright," she quickly said, calmly stepping towards him. He didn't flinch or even speak, just looking at her silently. "My name is Sakura; I'm here to take care of you. Do you feel pain anywhere on your body?"

The boy lowered his gaze to the bandages at his hands, as if confused.

"You're lucky today. Is it alright if I can remove the bandages?" she smiled at him warmly, taking a seat carefully at his side as she starts on his hands. She made sure to go as slowly as possible, in case he back away from her. "I was planning to take them off later tonight but it looks like I don't need to wait. If I hurt you in any way, I need you to tell me."

But he didn't. His stare was unnerving while watching her, as if memorizing every movement she makes, every word she spoke. Once she has his arms bare, she traced her fingers over the small scar burn on his hands.

"I'm sorry…your hands suffered the most," she bit her tongue, not wanting to say why. "This is the best that we can do. Does it hurt?"

Sakura didn't expect him to answer as she reached for his face. But he grabbed her hand firmly to stop her from coming near, a reaction she didn't expect. The grip on her hand tightened, not letting her go.

_What is he doing?_

Slowly, he released her and reached for the bandage on his face alone, removing it. When the last roll slide from his face, his eyes never leaving hers, Sakura felt her twisted gut running up to her throat, choking all the words back from coming out from her lips. His pale skin was smooth as if it had never been damage; the red strands of his hair fell just above his eyes. His face…his face is much too familiar to her.

No doubt, the boy is very young. But another image seems to compare itself with his, though it was a complete blur to her as if her memories are trying to put the correct pieces together. She suddenly felt frustrated, her hands shaking.

That's when he spoke for the first time, giving her his name. The name made her body completely numb, her memories finally merged the images together, showing a face much older than his, an almost exact replica.

"Sasori…"

_…it can't be_…How is it possible, when that man with the same name had died many years ago?

* * *

**S**itting at the booth of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, little Sasori was staring at Sakura as he does every second since he'd woken up while she was staring at everyone else, completely irritated. She knew she's making it harder for the workers to do their job with her literally glaring at them for no apparent reason but she couldn't help it! Before, she was almost frightened, thinking she's not capable to take care of him when seeing such close resemblances – from looks to name! – to the former should-be-dead Akatsuki.

Immediately, she sent for Sai, who was actually coming by to visit when Sasuke left, to sit by and watch him as she left in haste to Tsunade. They both can only make an agreement to continue this, raising the rank of her mission to the top C in the chart. No one who ever lived beside Sakura in the past has seen the true face of Akasuna no Sasori. Tsunade will not allow either one of the men to take care of him and with good reasons.

Naruto will be too rough with the boy, acting as if he's a dangerous scandalous and will force him to speak. His bluntness will not help in this situation. Sasuke is their captain and an important one at that; he will be needed if there are more disturbances in the Land of the Wind so he's out of the question.

Sai is a definite no-no; the man only understands the bond of friendships and his relationship with others around his age, not very well at babysitting anyone younger. He'll probably try to negotiate the kid with a deal or – in his younger ANBU days – torture for information. Even better, threaten him if none of the tasks work.

Sakura could already imagine how _that_ would be.

Not to mention, if either Tsunade or Sakura reveal the boy resemblances to an S-class criminal whose picture surely will be in the Bingo Book from the Sunagakure – getting that type of data isn't at all difficult – someone's head would surely be lopped from their shoulders. Not something they want happening. In the end, Sakura can only be trusted with the task.

After going back to the boy's room in the hospital, Sai mentioned that he tried to make a conversation – which was a surprise – but it seems like he's not much of an interesting character. Technically, he's been ignored since the time when she left and came back.

So here they are, both woman and child, sitting at the stands of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, waiting for their food. Even if Sasori didn't say it, she knew he was hungry. At least there's a differences between him and the Akatsuki one. The boy's body is real; in flesh and blood…the Akatsuki had only been a human puppet. If only his name is a bit different, it wouldn't be so hard. Ironic can be such a bitch sometimes, Naruto would surely say that to her.

"Here you go!" The owner of the Ramen Bar placed their bowls in front of them, a smile on her pretty lips. Sakura faintly remember her to be the daughter of the previous owner, so it would be natural for her to take over. That's when she noticed the bowl in front of Sasori, many things from more meat to large shrimp is added in. Surely, that's not what Sakura had ordered?

"It's on the house. He's so adorable and so skinny! Must put a bit of meat in him, don't you think?" The woman said with a giggle, reaching her hand out to ruffle his hair. "What's your-"

"_Don't_ touch me." Sasori's words were surprisingly hostile, his lazy eyes sharpened. Both of the women went shock at his behavior before the owner gave her usual, 'Please enjoy!' phrase and returned to her work.

Sakura frowned. "That wasn't very kind of you."

But he only looked at her normally, giving an expression like nothing happened, and diverted his gaze at the filled ramen bowl in front of him to her plain one, comparing. Silently, he reached for a pair of chopsticks.

Grabbing for a large shrimp with a few tries, Sakura waited for him to place it in his mouth. But instead, he turned and began dumping it in her bowl as it made a soft splash. She watched him repeatedly dumping almost half from his bowl to hers without stopping, judging his character. When he's satisfied, the boy then started to eat slowly. Sakura sighed in defeat, finishing her ramen.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Anyone can recognize his voice from miles away! Sakura didn't even need to turn because Naruto was already joining them, taking a seat beside Sasori with a wide smile. "I finally found you! Neither the teme or Sai told me you had the little guy discharged from the hospital." He waved over at the owner excitedly. "The usual, please!"

"I can handle things on my own, Naruto," Sakura said wearily, a smile creeping up on her lips. "Do you know how annoying it is already, having you _three_ worrying about me for nothing? I'm not a child anymore."

"But you're a woman." That answer seems to explain everything from his point of view and a large growing bump at the side of Naruto's head was her reply. Anyone dumb enough to say that, especially in Sakura's face, deserve what they get from her.

"Heh…" Hearing the snort, Naruto paused from rubbing the bump and glared at the boy in between them. The redhead only glanced at him idly and went back to eating, as if he's not worth to look at. That act somehow offended the blonde.

"Look here, brat," Naruto growled at him, not even aware of his own favorite ramen bowl served in front of him. If he didn't notice, he's seriously mad. "I have never taken anyone's attitude lightly and I don't give a damn if you're a kid, you don't look or speak to me like that."

Sakura's lips were firm when seeing the boy giving Naruto no attention at all. What is going on with him? "Sasori," she emphasized his name; it was the first time she actually said it and it left her feeling ill. "What you're doing is very rude, apologize to him."

He lifted his face and gave her a blank stare. Naruto grabbed onto Sasori's head, taking him by surprise, and would have squashed the kid on his seat if his small hand hadn't slapped it away roughly; his bowl went flying and scattered to the ground in many pieces.

Silences reached their ears and everyone froze. Naruto blinked, staring at his hand in shock. Sakura was astonished to see Sasori being this violent.

"I don't like people _touching_ me," Sasori muttered indignantly, his eyes very cold. Sakura had about enough. Purposely, she slammed her hands onto the counter, satisfied that she got everyone jumping, especially the little brat, and placed her money there for the bills and the broken bowl.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I have things at home that need to be done. Sasori, we're leaving." Stepping out from the booth, Sakura begin to walk, ignoring the looks she's receiving while knowing the boy following closely behind her. Taking a glance at him, her face instantly fell with a growl, seeing him back to staring at her like her forehead have grown from large to a monstrous size and was too fascinated _not_ to look away.

Doesn't he even know that she's completely mad at him at the moment? First, he's stares enough to grate her nerves, then he became a complete brat, just a second ago he was surprisingly violent with Naruto, and he's back to staring!

"Sasori…" Sakura made sure to hold back her tongue from lashing. "What exactly are you doing? Do you know how impolite you were to them?"

She gave him five minutes. When they're walking in a deserted street with no one around, Sasori finally said with a grunt, "Heh…I don't see any point by talking to them." His speech may be polite but a brat, nevertheless! "I don't like anyone that touches me…"

"You made that very clear twice in a row," Sakura reminded him, but she didn't press him any farther. She won't even compare his attitude to the time when he first woke up; he wasn't as testy as he is now. They have plenty of time before she gets down to a more serious business when he's ready to talk.

"…Sakura…san…" It was the first time he'd spoken her name as well. The large gap between them slowly closed but he's still not touching her. He was serious when he said he doesn't like touching people. "It's raining…"

And a drop of water tapped at the tip of her nose just when he said that, the sky darkening and she shrieked when it suddenly pours heavily down on them. She ran around quick to find any sort of object to block them from the rain and settled on a small pile of newspaper abandoned on the floor, held it only above his head, feeling completely miserable being soaking wet. Trust the boy to state the obvious in the last minute, even she didn't realize the coming bad weather.

"Why are you blocking me?" His question caused her to raise an eyebrow. "It's raining…your attempt will not help…"

Please don't let this be another 'I'm-born-emotionless-so-I'm-a-complete-ass' Sai! She had deal with one before; she doesn't want to deal with another. "I'm worried that you're going to get sick from this rain, you don't hate me for it, do you?" She countered his question in frustration, ignoring his widen eyes. "I got no choice but to direct you home, can you hear me over this rain?"

Silently, his hand snaked its way onto hers and held on firmly, his face hidden within his hair. It took a moment for Sakura to react, gripping onto his wet hand tighter, a smile on her lips. "Let's go home, Sasori."

"Home…" he said silently to himself as they both broke into a run. The word seems new to his lips and he couldn't help but repeat it again, this time, quieter. "Home…"

How much he hated that word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rising from the Red Sand**

**Chapter Three**

A dark small figure hid within the shadows at the gate of the Konohagakure, waiting. The rain poured harder than before, soaking him completely to the skin, and he felt angry within each strike of the lightning. Involuntarily, he shuddered from the cold, raising his small hands and stared at it.

This feeling of coldness…he doesn't like it at all.

"I see you're here way before I did, it was difficult to enter without anyone noticing."

He didn't turn from the voice, knowing where the ninja stood. He gave an annoyed grunt. "I won't accept that excuse; you know how much I hated waiting."

The ninja made his way to stand in front of him. The Sunagakure ninjas always annoyed him, no matter what. Even though the larger man was trained to hide his expression, it obvious he wasn't happy with his remark.

"You have no right to talk to me that way…you're merely a tool to us and nothing else."

Chestnut lazy eyes sharply lifted to the ninja's face.

"The child image surely fits you well, don't you agree? So how does it feel, walking around like a little monster I know you are?" Now he's getting personal. "I'm surprised you can hold that jutsu for so long without getting caught. Sasori…you better know where you stand, your life is own by us."

"There's only one man that holds my life in their hands and I clearly don't remember you being that person," Sasori retorted, his fingers twitching at his side. "Not to mention, this person is dead. And speaking of where I stand, I find it funny, seeing how you will speak to me that way when you are clearly a mere ninja - a lowly puppet - under the Kazekage's orders."

Sasori felt him grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his face. "You…" he stopped and gave a mocking laugh. "Ah, you actually got a reaction from me. You're lucky; otherwise, I would have a bit of fun hurting you." The ninja purposely tossed him to the wet ground and stood over him. "I'm not here for a chit-chat, there's an order for you."

Sasori stood up slowly, covered in mud.

"The Chunnin exam will be starting in a couple of weeks, you have to be prepared. The Land of the Wind Daimyo is going to attend. You remember what you're supposed to do."

"An order? I'm amazed though, even the Kazekage didn't know about this. Heheh...even a puppet like you can go against their own master, what do you say?" Sasori's eyes harden noticeably. The ninja failed to keep his fear hidden, taking a slight step back and froze with a curse. "You're quite daring to be coming here and speaking to me personally."

"You are ordered to do this mission successfully."

"Does it involve with you going back alive…?" Sasori felt a pleasurable tension within his muscles. The ninja still has great fear for him, everyone in the Sunagakure does. He once was named Akasuna no Sasori after all…Sasori of the Red Sand. But like the Kazekage before, he's only a tool; his life is held down by the one who give him life.

Ebizo, the damn fool. He never really likes his granduncle.

No use spreading the ninja's filthy blood, it will draw even more attention. Sasori turned and left him as he descended back to the village. The coldness nearly numbed his whole body and he felt amused to feel soreness in his throat.

Is he getting sick? Once, it was highly impossible. It was years since he ever felt anything like this so he wasn't sure. This body of his…all in flesh and blood…he's not completely accustomed to it yet. It simply forgot everything. He should be strong enough to surpass this, but his body has been abused lately. It can only take so much.

He coughed and felt his throat burning. It's official, the former S-class criminal of the Akatsuki is definitely getting the sickness. Odd.

"You should _NOT_ be out here." Sasori halted in his tracks and stared at the blonde ninja in front of him._ Naruto._ A very _pissed_ Naruto.

"Dobe, why are you always out in the open?" Another voice is heard over the rain from behind as Sasori slightly turned his head to look at him. An umbrella in hand, both his appearances and looks are dark, his black onyx eyes observing him threateningly.

Naruto growled. "Teme! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you but for a different reason; I never saw him before so I followed, didn't think it would be this _brat_ you were talking about earlier."

"And here I thought I was the only one who caught him walking around without Sakura-san." The third one stepped out from the side, his eyes and lips smiling. "I suppose it's no use being sneaky."

"Sai!" Naruto ruffled his wet strands, clearly irritated, and then glared at Sasori. "You brat, how did you manage to get away from Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura…" His umbrella abandoned, Sasuke immediately rushed toward the woman's house but not before throwing a quick, "Restrain him!" over his shoulders. Sai got a hold of the Sasori tightly as both him and the blonde followed after their captain. Sasori mentally gave a smirk. From the looks of it, they all are able to find him when he was just leaving to go home.

Sakura's home.

Entering the house, they literally ripped the door to her bedroom down and clearly expected a wounded Sakura on her bed. But instead, all three men caught either a fist or foot in their faces and they each flew into the living room painfully. Sasori struggled away from Sai where he was knocked against the wall and made his way to stand by the fuming Sakura.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Though angry, possibly using enough strength to knock some teeth off, she certainly gave off a different light. Not to mention, from her choice of sleep wear - it's appropriate but it failed to hide the curves of her body – it was sufficient to have the three men's jaws dropped, as painful as it is to them.

"Sa…Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, red in the face, trying to look anywhere but her. "I'm sorry! I didn't…we didn't think…I mean…" He's completely loss for words before changing the subject. "Why the hell did you hit us like that?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him indignantly, pointing at the broken door. "You _barged_ into my house and into my room!"

Sai's face turned away quickly, nursing his sore right eye. Sasuke, in awkwardness, stood from his spot and gave her a furious look. "Sakura, we found the kid lingering outside."

"What?" Sakura blinked down at the staring Sasori. "When did you…?"

Might as well use the sickness to its advantage; how does a sick person even act? Sasori coughed heavily and groaned, cringing when feeling her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature probably. Faster than he can blink, Sakura kicked all three protesting men out the house and slammed the broken door where it holds in place from the force. She rushed to his side, stripping him off the wet clothing.

He must be even sicker than he thought for her to react that way. Sasori wasn't able to say anything to her, he couldn't. Sasori only watched her when she gave him a new set of warm clothing, forcing him into bed and tended him, flowing her chakra into him, healing him. This feeling of being cared for, he would lie through his teeth if he said he didn't like this.

"By morning, we're going to have a little talk," Sakura warned him and that was the last thing she said for the rest of the night. Sasori stared at Sakura's sleeping face as he lay on her bed. The warmth that was never given to him crawled under his skin, soothing him and he felt very content for the first time.

Other than the fact that he's suddenly feeling wearily and aching, Sakura's ability as a medical nin is stronger. Another thing in his 'hate' list. Sickness; curse the damn thing.

Sakura. Though he's not close to her, he can still feel her spreading warmth, her soft scent within the sheets, the pillows, everywhere around him. That's one of the reasons why Sasori couldn't even sleep.

He also knew that Sakura isn't even slumbering yet either, her body may be relaxed but there's a sort of sense in the air that tells him that one movement which may seem threatening to her, a kunai would instantly be at his throat. Either that or she's making sure he won't be out of her sight again. She looked bothered even, wondering how he would have leave without her knowing.

No doubt, those three nosy men are outside in the rain, waiting for him to make another move. Good, he needs to have their attention strongly on him for the plan to go well. Hopefully, their Hokage would be distracted too.

He never expected less from the ANBU ninjas. Definitely not Sakura. And to think this woman once defeated him when she was only a mere young girl. He can never forget that girl; he remembered the strong desire to make her and his grandmother into a hitokugutsu; all for him to control. But Sakura, he would prefer to make her into what he once was; not a human, not a puppet. To understand him. But that was so long ago. This woman now…

…She's different.

Well, he can't let her stay up the whole night because of him. Sasori slowly raised a hand, the burn marks is visible and his lazy eyes narrowed in thoughts, remembering the burning flames, feeling his skin melting in the fire, the cries of the burning bodies. This is now his life. He mentally gave an ironic snort; him, a master of puppetry, has his own strings controlled by a dead man.

Gently, he caressed Sakura's smooth cheeks, feeling her body drowning in a deep sleep, her breathing level. Again like earlier when he left, the jutsu had taken over her drowsy mind. Beyond his own control, his longing took the best of him as he struggled up against her.

If only he can get rid of this child form, he wishes to hold her, to know what it truly feels like. But he couldn't do that; he couldn't force a person to give him what he wants. She's not one of his puppets and he can never make her into one.

"Sleep well…Sakura…"

Her warmth is surely enough.

* * *

The darkness…

It's back again; Sakura could feel it surrounding her thickly in layers upon layers but her eyes can not adjust to it, she can't find her way out or knowing how she came here in the first place. She knows her eyes are open as wide as possible, reaching her arms out trying to feel her way around but can only touch nothing, see nothing.

The first time she was here, she knew this place doesn't belong to her. If this is her dream, she will never create this illusion of thick darkness. Even if it's her dream and she has no control over it, she can use her sense to escape from it, or she can just force herself to wake up.

But earlier, she can do neither one of it. Sakura's aware of it all, the feeling this place is giving her; it doesn't belong to her; locking her in a place she doesn't want to be. It confused her, made her very aggravated; she wanted to know the reason why she's here and will not leave unless she finds out. It's the reason why Sasuke called her stubborn, even hardheaded more than Naruto, because of this. Sakura can never leave a situation unanswered.

The first time she was in this place, her body suddenly froze, frightening her, before it freed her as she woke up, witnessing her door being broken down by none other than her three former teammates. Because she was trying so hard to wake up and would have failed if it weren't for them, her anger rose when she saw their faces. She felt guilty for taking it out on them even if they deserved it.

Now she's back in this dream but the feeling is different. The darkness doesn't feel…vacant, as before. She felt something else, and this time when she reached out, she can almost taste a sort of presence in her lips.

Sakura is not alone.

There's a sudden distant echo, so soft, she could barely tell what it was. As she made her way towards it, careful with her steps, the darkness followed before it compressed together to form an image of a small young boy. It was the sound of soft crying that she'd heard.

She either created him with her mind or the presences of the boy decided to appear; Sakura don't know which one had happened. All she cared about is the boy in front of her.

He was curled up tightly, his face buried within his knees. Gently so she wouldn't startled him, her fingers stroke his soft hands where it was at his side. The boy all but flinched; his crying only worsens and curled up even tighter than before, trying to shut himself away from everything. It was difficult to reach out to him.

"No…you're not them…" He was mumbling before the darkness that was surrounding them slithered away. Sakura noticed that she's on her knees in front of him on a large bed now, the rest of the room they're in is dark and cold. She couldn't help but shiver. The place, even if it's her dream, feels so empty, so lonely.

That's when she saw two large figures on each side of them on the bed, both facing in their direction. But they are not moving; the room is too dark for her to see them. She can't create the image of their faces.

"I can feel you…" The boy said in front of her between cries. Sakura stared at him in confusion; she's holding his hands, does he not see her? Hysterically, his fingers gripped onto her wrists almost painfully, desperately holding onto her as if afraid that she will leave. His face is shadowed but she can make out the chestnut color of his eyes only. Those eyes…she knew those eyes…

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but words are unable to release from her lips. She grew alarm, thunderstruck. Why can't she speak?

"I can only feel you…! Why can't I see you?" He bellowed at her between heavy tears and hiccups, his fingers now digging into her skin. It hurts her, he's seriously hurting her. "But…you're not them!"

Them? Sakura glanced at the two sleeping figures. Why aren't they waking up?

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! YOU'RE NOT THEM!" Sakura winced, his nails digging deep in her skin. She wished for him to let her go but couldn't, she didn't want him too. This boy needed her. "They're gone…I want them back…I need them to be back…"

Both of his parents are gone? Sakura stared hard at the unmoving bodies, wondering who they are. That's when a sudden light of the large moon shifted to the window behind her, sprinkling its powerful rays onto their faces and her body runs cold.

"Why can't I feel them though? Why only you…?" The boy had the same identical face of Sasori, his body shaking as he fell forward and placed his head on her lap. His grip was slowly released, having no strength. He held onto her as much as he could; wrapping his arms around her waist. Is this the same person she's caring for? "Chiyo-baasama…she lied to me. I made them into puppets; I thought by doing that, they will never leave me."

No…this is the _true_ Sasori, grandson of Chiyo. A man she'd fought against years ago. His words only rushed into her mind but she cannot react. The faces of his parents – his puppet parents – seem to be mocking her, their empty eyes looking at her.

It was sickening; horrifying.

Sakura let out a piercing scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rising from the Red Sand**

_A/N: Wow…I'm just simply amazed. I was so happy seeing those deep reviews and I nearly cried! Thank you so much for your support. I will try my best to keep my love for SasoSaku and finish this story! It's a must, ne?? Again, grammar is still trying to improve and I'm a little slow in writing but I'm trying! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four**

"Only Naruto-kun can find the Godaime at this early hour," Sai stated amusingly, watching both blonde nins practically clawing at each other's throat. Sasuke can only nod in silences; what else can he say? It isn't exactly normal to see such a scene but then again, anything coming from these two particular nins is anything _but_ normal.

Naruto finally let the anger get the best of him and snapped the large table in two with just a single punch at the same time Tsunade flung her chair out of the window, obvious to their frustration toward the other. And what did the two quiet dark-haired men do – them, known to be impassive to normal every day life? They _facefaulted_.

See? Not normal at all.

Sai's smiling lips begin to strain. "Do they really get along?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, serious about his answer. How long can this argument last before the room is in chaos? Papers flung everywhere, both nins with fire in their eyes which probably borders to actually plotting murder. Scratch the room; it would be the entire Konohagakure which would be in chaos if they don't come to an agreement somehow.

_"Dammit!" _Naruto bellowed loud enough to make their ears ring painfully. "Why don't you ever listen to me? I told you before and I'll be damned if I have to tell you again! That Sasori brat is not to be trusted!"

Tsunade's returned temper easily rivals his. "Look here Naruto, I know what I'm doing and it's not your place to tell me what to do!"

"_WE_," Naruto stopped, pointing to the two dot-eyed men behind him, "saw him walking around last night without Sakura-chan!"

"And what did you find?"

His mouth shut instantly, turning his head away with an irritated grunt. "We all caught him at the same time when he was walking to Sakura-chan's house."

"And…?"

"We stayed up all night outside too, just in case, but he didn't do anything…"

"Nothing after that?"

"No…"

She had a feeling he was leaving something out. "Naruto, I trust Sakura with this mission and it's for her to do it alone. I don't need you three stalking her every single minute of the day; she's capable of handling it on her own."

"As Naruto said, we found him _alone_." Sasuke stepped forward, disagreement clearly on his face. "Doesn't that seem odd already?"

Great, now she got the Uchiha in her case.

"Was Sakura harm in any way?" Tsunade asked them, laughter now glinting in her eyes as she looked them over. "Or were you three suddenly attacked? Wait…let me guess, getting the first injuries from her wasn't enough for any of you, I see."

They can never hide it away from the Godaime. Naruto decided to tell their little secret. "We heard her screaming late this morning before we came here but it was only a dream, she said," he explained sarcastically, scratching the back of his head. "We left her house the same way as the first."

Beaten up and bruised, definitely. Their heads lowered in silent shame. Naruto's patched up nose stung, the rain washed his bloody nose throughout the night but it didn't stop running after Sakura broke it the second time. Sasuke rubbed his bruised cheek where she had gave it a good kick, also hiding the hurt in the middle of his chest. Sai winced, feeling a sudden pain in both of his black swollen eyes; at least he can see through them.

Sai then spoke up, changing the subject, "Tsunade-sama, there hasn't been any attacks lately, we didn't hear anything from the Kazekage yet. Don't you think we can give a hand helping Sakura-san?"

And, of course, she can't forget him either.

"Are all of you three against this strongly?" Their gaze pierced in her eyes, giving her their answer. Tsunade wanted to give up; she seriously do. "You don't have any faith in Sakura?"

"It's not that we don't trust her…" Naruto started but he couldn't continue. He's speaking for the three of them as they stood tall in front of her. Tsunade knew; she can complete that phrase herself.

_It's not that we don't trust her…we just want to see her safe with our own eyes…_

If they all believe this Sasori is dangerous, they're acting as if the mission Sakura is in is a high A-rank. But now is not a good time for them to be involve, it'd only been the second day since the boy woke up. Tsunade admitted she is getting worried as well to hear him leaving under Sakura's care without her noticing. And for her to scream during her sleep? It's not like her at all.

Sakura is a strong kunoichi, she's strong enough to rival against Sasuke and Naruto and if all were to compete against the other, none of them would come out clean. These three are special…just like her with Jiraiya and Orochimaru when they were a team in their younger days.

Sai knew of this long before he requested to join their ANBU group as the fourth member. He also knew he can never fight with any of them unless he already prepared his own grave. But unlike Sasuke and Naruto, who both show distaste if they are beaten by a female ninja – stupid male's ego – Sai had accepted Sakura to be much stronger than him.

They work so perfectly together and never taken any mission separate from the other. To strip Sakura from their team made them infuriated. And to give the female a mission that doesn't have any of them involve only pissed them even more to the point of actually going against her. This is a team to be admired of but she never said it can give her such a killer headache.

Tsunade made her decision. "Two weeks…"

All three looked at her in puzzlement.

"I had already informed the Kazekage of the surviving victim and because in two weeks will be the start of the Chuunin exam, he will come here personality during that time period. When he heard Sakura was the one who's taking the boy under her care, _he_ seem to have confident in her to find as much info as she can that will help him solve this mystery. As for Sasori, only Sakura can take care of him, end of discussion," she said, holding her hand up piercingly to cut any words that would be spilling out from their mouths.

Like the three would ever listen to her now. Naruto let out an ear-blasting, "_Why?_"

That did it. All she wanted to do at the moment was to kill each one of them.

"You all listen to me," Tsunade growled with fire in her eyes where she loamed over their figures frighteningly. "_YOUR_ mission is to assist the Kazekage, and only you three, no other ninjas should be concerned with this case. I don't want any of you talking, touching, or even go near Sakura and Sasori." She shoved one finger in their sweat-dropping faces. "One word…if I even hear a word about you three disrupting them, I will personally give you the punishments myself. _Do you understand me?_"

They each gave out a silent sharp nod.

For some unknown reason, she has a feeling her warning is completely ignored…

* * *

Sakura had woken up screaming; she _never_ done that before. Her scream must have been very frightening because her teammates came bursting through her door again and that time, her attack had sent them flying in the open air. How dare them!

Sasori must have woken up from it too and Sakura felt herself flinching under his disturbed stare. He looked very bothered like her, his eyes were red as if he was crying or it must be from his sickness. He nearly suffered a cold with a high fever during the night, but now, he's healed completely a hundred percent. It took them almost a good full ten minutes for them to actually move from the bed. They didn't speak to each other at all.

If she was having trouble taking care of him before, now she's seriously wish she wouldn't be taking this mission. He looks and acts so much like him; the Akasuna no Sasori, it was unnerving. Was it because of their similarly that caused her to dream of that man last night? But even so, how can she dream of such a scene when she barely knew the man's own childhood history?

Sakura remembered Chiyo-sama mentioned the puppets she first use during their fight was his own parents, his _first_ creations. But she didn't know why he done it. Why is she dreaming of it? Why is this happening?

Why does this _brat_ have to appear?

As they walked through the growing crowd of the market, with him a good foot away from her, Sakura decided to take him out for breakfast since she's not in the mood to cook for them both. Choosing a nice table with a clear view of the passing people, Sakura ordered a few dishes for them as they waited for their food.

Her hair at the back of her neck went tingling and the corner of her delicate brow twitched, her smile straining as Sasori stared at her. This uneasy and bothersome feeling wouldn't go away as much as she tried to ignore it.

_Don't tell me…_ Sakura's eyes shifted and immediately found Naruto, merely sitting a few tables away, hiding behind a large menu while acting like he didn't see her. Sasuke – she nearly missed – sat at a shadowed small booth from across the restaurant, sipping tea. Then she caught Sai walking back and forth, blending well with the crowd, a small book in his hands as if reading. _You have GOT to be kidding me…_

They're seriously not making her job any easier. She should have knocked them all unconscious when she had the chance.

"Here's your tea!" A waitress said with a perk as she placed a teapot and two cups on their table, giggling about how cute Sasori is and left. Sakura was the first to grab the tea and pour for them; it's time to get down to business.

Sasori could feel their eyes on them, those pesky ANBU. Their stare is really intense; it looked like they're taking him very seriously, more than last night. If they are blaming him for the scream Sakura let out this morning, they're going to be disappointed because he didn't cause it this time. He didn't know what happened; he just woke up from a terrible nightmare and was thankful for the disturbance. At least he's not the only one having a bad night.

Watching Sakura, he was puzzled to see her blowing at the cup of tea and placed it in front of him while saying, "It shouldn't be so hot now."

He stared at it.

"Drink; it won't harm you." Lifting it to his lips, he finished it slowly just when the food came. Sakura gave him a pair of chopsticks and ask, "How did you leave last night, Sasori?"

"I for-" Immediately, he bit his tongue down and his eyes slightly widen. _I forced you to sleep with a jutsu that was given by that damn Ebizo,_ was what he almost said, wondering how he can almost let that slip so easily. His silences caused Sakura to pause while he gave it a quick thought before diverting his attention to the empty cup. _Heheh…I was careless. She put something in that tea._

"Eat," she said casually, picking up her own chopsticks. Sasori's jaw clenched before daring to take a bite. Mentally, he watched her closely, judging every movement she makes. "What did you do last night when I was sleeping?"

"I…wanted to be out in the rain," he answered gradually, careful with the words that replied to her truthfully. He knew keeping silent won't be a good idea but he must not mention about the Sunagakure's ninja from last night or the mission. But his personal thoughts are leaking through his lips instead and Sasori don't want them to be said at all. What other options can he do? "It was cold. I hated it, but I wanted to feel it."

As she eats, Sakura made sure she held his gaze with hers. Those lazy chestnut eyes, she doesn't like to look at them. "Sasori, I'm going to be asking you a few questions regarding where you're from. If you want me to stop, then I will."

Sasori couldn't help but give a mental smirk. How long could he last without getting caught, he wondered?

"The village you came from, what's it like there?"

"I don't know…I don't belong there."

"Don't belong there?" That answer surprised her. "Where are you from?"

"Nowhere…" he whispered lowly.

"Were you abandoned, Sasori?"

Abandoned? When she said that, a piece of memory came to him, a reminder from his dream. He can remember he was back in his past, looking at the wooden faces of his parents that lay beside him. Sasori only laid there, trying to sleep but ended up crying. "They're dead…" Sasori could hear himself answering. "They were murdered…"

It was damn obvious to who he was talking about. Sakura bit her bottom lips, as if regretting that she'd asked. That made him seriously angry. But why?

"They never came back…they promised they will," Sasori spat the words out, he can't stop himself. He remembered that sleepless night, he was so lonely, so cold. That coldness felt different than when he was in the rain. "Everyone lied to me…I was the one who found them dead. And…"

_And made them into puppets. MY puppets._

"Sasori!" His eyes opened wide, not knowing when he had closed them while gazing at Sakura's worried face. Ignoring the onlookers around them, she was kneeling in front of him, her hands holding his own.

She touched him; he was not ready for their physical contact. He could feel her fingers, her warmth, on his. In his dream while he was crying, there was another presence, someone else was in the picture that he couldn't see. He had grasped for their warmth and to his dismay, it doesn't belong to his parents. It was someone else; someone who doesn't belong there.

Sasori felt so betrayed.

"Don't _TOUCH_ me!" he shouted, pushing her away from him as he fell back on his chair. This caused everyone around them to react as they stood from their seats to help him, many eyes pausing just to stare at him. Sasori could feel their fingers, their disgusting touch, as they help him stand. This reminded him when he found his hidden dead parents and fallen to his feet, Chiyo and other Suna ninjas tried to help him, to rip him away from the sight. "_NO!_"

"Get away from him!" Sakura screamed, grabbing the struggling boy in her arms. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were the ones who were now blocking the confused people, forcing them all to back away and to give the woman and child some air.

Those were the exact words Chiyo had shouted when she grabbed him, Ebizo helped forcing everyone to move. Sasori felt so safe in her arms, it was so warm. But it was all a lie, everything was a lie. Of all the people, he had never expected it more from his only grandma.

_Chiyo-baasama._

This warmth Sakura is giving him is much different than the ones from Chiyo…it was stronger, more comforting. Sasori wrapped his arms around her neck, holding onto her where he wouldn't dare do from last night. He surrendered to his greed, trespassing, even knowing that he doesn't deserve it.

Sakura whispered softly in his ears. "We're going home now, Sasori."

_Home. _Yes…he wants to go home.

Sakura stood up from the ground, Sasori in her arms, and walked out of the restaurant. Sasuke forced them to create a path for her, everyone watching them leaving. "Sakura-chan…." Naruto's eyes lowered before turning and glared at the people crowding behind him. "Alright, everyone! Mind your own goddamn business and get back to where you were before!"

"That was unexpected, I didn't think he would react that badly," Sasuke muttered, fishing his pockets and paid for the food that Sakura had abandoned to the restaurant owner. He ignored the whispers around him, rumors already spreading from what they'd just witnessed.

"The kid must have been through a lot," Sai said as all three exited, pausing by the open door. "He wasn't faking either. It looks like Sakura-san is going to be in a tight spot."

The whispering just won't go away but the two dark-haired men ignored it easily. Naruto, on the other hand, is different. Turning on his heels and giving them all such a lethal glare, he gave a snarl loud enough to even wake the dead. "Will you all just _SHUT THE HELL UP?!_"

Things just don't seem to go well at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rising from the Red Sand**

_A/N: Sorry this took a long time…a really really long time. ^^; Again, grammar is still improving so please enjoy the best you can._

**Chapter Five**

The Chunnin Exam is drawing near; Sasori made sure to block himself away from Sakura in case he let anything else slips away. She's a definite sneaky one to actually catch him off-guard during the breakfast a few days ago. He could tell she regretted using that method against him especially after he reacted that way.

During the previous days, they stood no more than a good three feet apart from each other. When she made them food, they eat at separate times, they barely talk to each other, and Sasori would prefer that. Only when they sleep do they share the same bed but seeing the tiring Sakura laying in front of him, he knew she didn't sleep a single wink during those quiet days.

He didn't force her to sleep; Sasori can't. If he were to use that damn sleeping jutsu, he will probably be back in that dream. Sakura did help him during his uncontrollable behavior but it probably won't do the same if they are sleeping.

It's almost like they're giving each other nightmares, there isn't any other explanation for it. Sasori never had problem like this before. When he was a member with the Akatsuki, he never had to _deal_ with this.

In this stupid form, he not only _acts_ like a brat naturally, but all the feelings that he'd kept down so well seem to just burst so easily. When he left Sunagakure to join the Akatsuki, his memories were completely locked away in his mind. Even that damn snake, Orochimaru, couldn't get to him when they were partners.

_Ebizo, what the _hell_ did you do?_

He can only blame it on his dead granduncle. After he was revived from death, Ebizo had left a large scroll full of jutsus he will need to use during any requested mission, _only_ Sasori can use and no one else. This was not his first mission but it was the first time using the jutsus. Why Ebizo only wanted him to learn those jutsus alone? That reason is now at his grave, no one exactly knows.

Sasori stared at his small hands, judging his child weak form; this is one of Ebizo's jutsu. Forcing Sakura to sleep at night was his jutsu too. Everything but the puppets belongs to Ebizo.

_Damn old man, is there more in these jutsus of yours? What exactly are you doing to me?_

"Hmmm? You're not sleeping yet, Sasori?" Sakura mumbled with a smile, interrupting his thoughts. "You should sleep; we're going to be visiting Tsunade-sama tomorrow."

_The old hag that Chiyo-baasama hates so much? Interesting._ She couldn't last another minute, he could tell. "You're not sleeping…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm not tired." An outward lie. "I'm right here when you need me, okay?"

This must be tortuous to her. She's really a stubborn one. Sasori raised his hands and caressed her face; he had no other choice. If they were to see this Tsunade tomorrow, it won't be good if the Godaime would find her to be in no condition to care for him and will possible choose another.

The thought was unsettling. He wants no one else but her.

"Sorry, Sasori…" Why did she apologize? Sasori gave a hard flinch, nearly bolting out of bed when she wrapped her arms around his small frame and curled up against him before the jutsu worked and falls in a deep sleep. The hand on her face froze, he's having difficult time breathing and he couldn't even push her away. It's really hard adjusting to her, she always manage to surprise him, one way or the other. But this time, he didn't steal her affection like the first night. She openly welcomed him.

Sasori decided to close his eyes, surrendering.

Let the nightmares be damned and the old man to go to hell.

* * *

She's back in the darkness again, and definitely not alone. Sakura blocked her ears with her hands and crouched low to the ground, her eyes closed. No more; she doesn't want to see anymore of this. Even if she's hiding behind her eyelids, an image formed and standing before her was someone she thought she will never see again.

Immediately, she stood up, alarmed. "Chiyo-sama?"

No…a dream; Chiyo died years ago. The old woman stood there silently, sadness and regret washed over her tired small figure. Following her gaze, Sakura held back her surprise and bit her bottom lips. Little Sasori is smiling, his fingers controlling his wooden parents as they move around him, reaching out for him.

It was painful to watch.

"Ah…you're back again…" A voice broke through her thoughts coolly and Sakura felt her body run cold. _A man?_ Searching around, she expected to see this new person before her but there was no trace of him anywhere, only his lurking presence. When he spoke, it echoes, making it hard for her to know who he is.

But why is he here, in this very same dream? She didn't remember hearing him in the previous nightmare if he recognized her. Her mind is playing tricks against her.

Predicting because she took part of the Akasuna no Saori's death, he decided to haunt her while she sleeps, torturing her with these visions. And because she's now seriously hallucinating from all the stress of these dreams, she's now hearing voices.

"I can feel you…a bit distress, hmm?" he stated knowingly without a hint of emotion, his voice is heard everywhere. "Why are you here then…?"

That's a question she can't answer though she really wanted to know why as well.

"Heheh…I'm in the second point of view now. I see the old woman is appearing in this dream as well?"

Chiyo's face shadowed before she turned and left. If the little Sasori know that his grandma had left, he didn't show it. He's still smiling, still playing with his parents.

"Pathetic, isn't he?" he asked, whether it was to himself or her, she doesn't know. "This is a piece of memory I don't believe is meant to be shared."

A hint saying he rather want her to get lost and find another dream to stick her nose in. Sakura mentally growled, it's not like she can help it! If he's mocking her for being here by some dumb luck, then fine, she'll play along. It's only a damn dream, right? She will have to talk to Tsunade and see if the woman has any solution to this. Some kind of pill would help maybe? Sakura can't take this nightmare for long.

Backing away so she wouldn't touch the boy, she bumped onto the cabinets behind her. Curiously, she looked at the frames and saw many pictures of the family, all of them with Sasori included. As if sensing her movements, little Sasori lazily gazed at the largest one, deep in his own thoughts.

Sakura watched when his fingers move just as the puppets shifting slowly, their joints cracking within each step, hearing the chakra strings stretching as they move in and wrap their arms around him. With his eyes closed, smiling, he looked so content to stand in between them. So _happy._

Exactly like the picture. It was enough to make Sakura cry.

She let out a silent grasp when the chakra strings snapped from the boy's small hands, watching the puppets falling to the ground in shock. The two parents lay there, reminding them that they're only mere marionettes; they don't breathe, they don't laugh; not alive. Little Sasori's eyes were hidden under his red strands, watching them on the floor, not moving.

"This is the time where he would blame it all on her…the old woman who he trusted so much," the voice muttered deeply. "She taught him how to control them."

_Chiyo-sama?!_ Sakura wouldn't believe him. A woman who's closely related to him will never teach him such a thing! Why would she do that?

"Heheh, I can feel you're getting angry with that. Why though? Do you know her?" He questioned her, not expecting any answer. "He chooses to learn. He thought they would be real to him, even in death, that's what motivated him to create them as puppets for the first time. Because he wants to see them move, to talk, to care for him; he went through the procedure, all for them. He cut them so flawlessly, washes blood from their skin, creating them."

The man must be lying. No boy at this small age would ever do this.

"His grandma lied to him about their death…she lied to him about being a puppeteer as well. As you see here, this is the time when he finally accepted that his parents are truly gone, never returning – here, is when he learned the true meaning of everlasting art to the point of obsession."

Sakura knew, personally, that Chiyo had lived to regret it.

"Why am I telling you this? I'm not exactly sure," he continued, still watching the young silent boy. "Why am I seeing this with you, I can't answer. Why you are here, I don't know. So many questions, so many things happening, I seriously could care less now. He must have realized there's no point to even live since the day he decided to give in and die…"

That's right, during the end of their fight to his death, Chiyo mentioned that he had seen the attack but choose not to avoid it. If anything, it would have been them that would have died or even worse, made into puppets to be part of his beautiful collections. The man was just plain sick.

But why doesn't she feel any sense of disgust? Are these dreams true? Had she been blinded by these truth of Sasori? A man with no history written or told?

Sasori then walked towards the cabinet, standing so close to her, facing all the pictures that are full of smiles. Sakura wanted to touch him but was afraid that it would be too emotional for him; he will never let her go. Angrily, he thrashed his arms around, knocking the frames to the floor until all she heard are shattering glasses. He stood there, looking at the pictures at his feet, raised his fist to rub his teary eyes and begin to cry.

Sakura couldn't take this anymore.

She knew this is a dream, she knew the boy is truly the real Sasori, but she didn't care. Dropping on her knees, her eyes are shut tightly in pain, feeling her knees cut from the glass. Without even questioning herself why she can be hurt, how she can even feel it, Sakura gently gather the boy close, holding him softly.

"What's happening?" The voice is now alert, his tone raising. "I…feel something from that boy." The boy released a wail, burying his face into her shoulders to muffle it and held onto her in return. Sakura cried with him, now tightening her grip. She will not let him go now, she's here with him. "No! I can feel you around the boy! Release him now! _RELEASE HIM!_"

His booming voice is nothing to her now. Sakura ignored him; she doesn't want to hear him. Whoever this person is, she wished for him to just disappear. Holding Sasori against her, she rubbed her hands down his back, smiling. _I want to understand more, I'm here now…_

"_LET ME GO!_"

And Sakura's eyes open wide, the surrounding darkness blinding her as she blinks, trying to adjust so she can see. But the glowing chestnut-colored eyes are hard to avoid as Sakura sank in deeper in her sheets, seeing how close those eyes are to her face. She couldn't move her arms, knowing that it was circling around the owner's figure.

Is she still in the dream? "Sasori…?"

His breathing was hard, frustrating. She can feel his hot breath against her skin. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Why didn't they let me go…?" he asked himself, as if in pain before the chestnut orbs widen, staring at her in panic

That's when Sakura notices something different in those lazy eyes and his body. She knew it belongs to the Sasori she's was caring but something is different; amiss.

They don't belong to a child at all but a grown man. No. Not a dream.

A rough large hand grabbed her face, suffocating her before she can react and Sakura felt a heavy haze clouding her mind. She didn't dream throughout the night, trapped within the darkness that doesn't belong to her.

* * *

This is the first time Tsunade had seen the kid wide awake and couldn't help but picture what he would be like if he's a bit older. There's no _way_ a face like that can belong to the Akatsuki! If Sakura said he looks like Akasuna no Sasori then she wouldn't argue.

Beside the pretty face, the boy looked like he'd been through hell and back. His hair is in disarray, his lazy eyes are giving her death glare, and his posture tells her he's not happy to be here.

Morning moodiness.

Sakura, at least, looked a bit better. But still…she wondered what exactly had happened between the two of them. Is it too rude to ask?

The kid gave a snort, as if answering her silent question.

_Brat._

Tsunade had to remind herself that soon, the Kazekage will arrive just as the Chuunin Exam will begin. Since the kid belongs to a village under the Land of the Wind, it only makes sense that the kid will only go with them.

Away from them, Konohagakure, and definitely away from Sakura. Is the brat actually glaring at her now?

Tsunade easily put up a grin. "Didn't get a good sleep last night, huh?"

Sasori outright _ignored_ her! He only tugged on Sakura's sleeve, silently telling her that he's really anxious to leave. The pink-haired woman sighed wearily, holding up a large folder and handed it to her. There's really no point for them to stay, not when the brat is acting like one.

Accepting it, she waved them off, watching them both as they leave her office. Sasori wouldn't leave until Sakura had her foot out the door and even paused when Sakura bowed as the door shut behind her. Tsunade's eyes slightly lowered; whatever happened between the two of them, they seem pretty close now.

He's much more open to her. Very open. He wouldn't even acknowledge anyone else as if they are nonexistence in his world.

Tsunade immediately read the report, leaning back on her seat, her eyes slightly lowered in thoughts. Something is definitely going to happen and that Sasori brat is going to be involved. It was too obvious ever since he appeared. The attacks in the Land of the Wind had stopped since but they don't have enough evidences.

What's frustrating her at the moment is the fact that it can't be avoidable.


End file.
